


i could call you my new religion

by cherrykirsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Study, Crushes, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exploration, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, I saw some good fan art my dudes, Introspection, Kissing, Kissing Posters, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykirsch/pseuds/cherrykirsch
Summary: Yuuri used to kiss his posters of Victor, and now he gets to kiss the real thing.





	i could call you my new religion

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some great fan art and got inspired, so take this super short, super quick victuuri fic!!

There is everything different in the way Victor kisses him.

Warm and soft, never chapped lips, an ever lasting promise pressed deep into his skin. _It's alright_ , it says. _I'm here now_. He is there and real and can feel him beneath his hand, above or below him, bodies pressed close, his hands balled into fists on the front of his shirt; in anger or passion, regardless, the firm presence is a constant. Yuuri's Victor is for his eyes only, multifaceted and now he knows every part of him.

He is no longer a 2D photograph on his wall that he adored as a child. He is here, real and breathing, and he is a constant.

When he was a teenager, in love with the beautiful man who drifted across ice as gracefully as a dancing dragonfly, Yuuri used to kiss Victor's posters. He can still remember the feeling of the shiny paper on his lips, artificial and the smell of plastic and ink inhaled as he pulls back that stays pungent in his nose. It would always be late at night, when he was sure everyone was asleep so he wouldn't be burst in on, he'd give the poster above his bed a quick peck and then dive under the covers, his heart pounding, as if he had just done it for real.

With the duvet covering him, he'd imagine what kissing Victor would feel like, fleetingly, for a moment and then he'd flush and try to sleep.

Now, he doesn't have to imagine any more, and kissing Victor is just what he imagined it would be; though he'd never have dreamed that he would be in this position today, his arms outstretched, a grin stretching and pulling at his cheeks, Victor charging at him from the outside of the rink, fancy shoes skidding on the ice as he launches himself at Yuuri and kisses him.

He really kisses him.

Live on TV. In front of thousands. But, in the moment, Yuuri can't bring himself to care as they collapse against the ice and look at each other, smile and they just _know_.

Kissing Victor is a promise, like the golden rings on their fingers, and their dance together — a pair of dragonflies, one purple and one blue, dancing with each other across the sparkling blue-white. Every promise, it seems, between them has been forged in amongst the ice of the rink, in the music and choreography of the dance, sealed with interlocked fingers. And he gets to kiss Victor all he wants to now.

Early mornings and late evenings. Amongst the fireflies and cherry blossoms. Whenever he is overcome.

There is a promise in the way Victor kisses him.

 _I love you_ , it says, calm and comforting and just right. _I'll be here. I won't leave_. Yuuri trusts the kiss, and remembers how he used to kiss the posters, and smiles; can't bring himself to be embarrassed, because Victor is here, and he gets to love him. He gets to be with him, in his company, breathing with him, living.

And all of it makes sense, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> the super cool [ fanart!! ](http://arielries.tumblr.com/post/154474926224/childhood-crush)
> 
> tumblr: [ cherry-kirsch ](cherry-kirsch.tumblr.com) || twitter: [ cherriwrites ](https://twitter.com/cherriwrites)


End file.
